The Collector
by BobWhite
Summary: Possible crossover later in the story. Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

There's a new murderer on the loose in LA and he's already killed five times. But what get the agents really upset is that a group of agents from Ireland have followed the murderer to LA. He has killed a little over 400 people in at least 20 countries and they've taken on all the cases, since most of the murders occurred in Ireland. His name: The Collector. Why: He collects the heads of every victim after he kills them and chopped their head off.

**Special Agents:**

**Ireland:**

Agent Mariana LaHaye had seen her fair share of wacko's in her line of work but when it came to the Serial Killer known only as the Collector, he was as wacked out as most wacko's got. She was head of the team dedicated to tracking down this guy. Having killed over 400 people in 20 different countries, her team was made up of two agents from every country he's killed in, which made 40 team members. But a special type of killer called for a special kind of team. Among the top agents on her team were Agents Rhetta Takard and Karjetta Ashbury from Iceland & Malaki Milankovitch and Marshal Karpovich from Russia. All four Agents had proven themselves very handy when it came to catching the top Serial Killers around the world, in particular, The Collector.

But before we get to The Collector, the rest of the Agents need to be introduced as well as there countries and how many people were killed in their countries:

**Mariana LaHaye:** Female Agent In Charge (AIC) on the case from Ireland; 45 bodies.

**Mara O'Malley:** Female Agent on the case from Ireland; 45 bodies

**Rhetta Takard:** Lead Female Agent on the case from Iceland; 20 bodies.

**Karjetta Ashbury:** Female Agent on the case from Iceland; 20 bodies.

**Malaki Milankovitch:** Lead Male Agent on the case from Russia; 20 bodies.

**Marshal Karpovich:** Male Agent on the case from Russia; 20 bodies.

**Kraya Sobieski:** Lead Female Detective on the case from Chechnya; 20 bodies.

**Dieunka Sapperstein:** Female Detective on the case from Chechnya; 20 bodies.

**Ravi Morozov:** Lead Male Agent on the case from India; 20 bodies.

**Talbot Tangonov:** Male Agent on the case from India; 20 bodies.

**Jack McKenna:** Lead Male Detective on the case from Italy; 20 bodies

**Billie McKnight:** Female Detective on the case from Italy; 20 bodies.

**Vash'ti Dakev:** Lead Female Agent on the case from Egypt and sister of Ketina; 20 bodies.

**Ketina Dakev:** Female Agent on the case from Egypt and sister of Vash'ti; 20 bodies.

**Jacques Mélange:** Lead Male Detective on the case from France; 20 bodies.

**Andrej Marengo:** Male Detective on the case from France; 20 bodies.

**Kiyoshi Chang:** Lead Female Agent on the case from China; 20 bodies.

**Lenka Chu:** Female Agent on the case from China; 20 bodies.

**Jin Soo-Yung:** Lead Male Agent on the case from Japan; 20 bodies.

**Sunette Singhee:** Female Agent on the case from Japan; 20 bodies.

**Xolani Sordoni:** Lead Female Detective on the case from South Africa; 20 bodies.

**Chiara Sharif:** Female Detective on the case from South Africa; 20 bodies.

**Eitan Lalwani:** Lead Male Detective on the case from Greenland; 20 bodies.

**Naeem Shukla:** Male Detective on the case from Greenland; 20 bodies.

**Malika Lampassi:** Lead Female Agent on the case from Canada; 20 bodies.

**Annelize De Sousa:** Female Agent on the case from Canada; 20 bodies.

**Quevin Rao:** Lead Male Agent on the case from Spain; 20 bodies.

**Gavin Talwar:** Male Agent on the case from Spain; 20 bodies.

**Muriella Sikula:** Lead Female Agent on the case from Thailand; 20 bodies.

**Annika Sandala:** Female Agent on the case from Thailand; 20 bodies.

**Britta Paulik:** Lead Female Detective on the case from Greece; 20 bodies.

**Mathias Heskes:** Male Detective on the case from Greece; 20 bodies.

**Marius Otruba:** Lead Male Agent on the case from Venezuela; 20 bodies.

**Marcel Burco:** Male Agent on the case from Venezuela; 20 bodies.

**Emanuel Yamazaki:** Lead Male Detective on the case from South Korea; 20 bodies.

**Dean Giacoppo:** Male Detective on the case from South Korea; 20 bodies.

**Tyrone Turco:** Lead Male Detective on the case from Jamaica; 20 bodies.

**Nikolai Fabietti:** Male Detective on the case from Jamaica; 20 bodies.

**Reena Holanova:** Lead Female Agent on the case from Brazil; 20 bodies.

**Tomeka Sulva:** Female Agent on the case from Brazil; 20 bodies.


End file.
